1. Field
The following disclosure relates to a method of processing mage, an image processing apparatus, and a medical image system for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image system, which uses radiation, for example, X-rays, may obtain a projected radiation image by irradiating a subject, such as a human body, with the X-rays. According to the kind and density of the subject to be irradiated or energy band of the X-rays, absorption degree of the X-rays by a material may be different. For example, an attenuation coefficient of bone is very high in comparison with that of soft tissue. Accordingly, since the contrast between soft tissue and bone is high, the soft tissue and the bone are clearly distinguished from each other in the radiation image. However, different tissues included in the soft tissue have similar attenuation coefficients with respect to X-rays having a single energy band so that they may also have similar intensities in the radiation image. Therefore, it may be difficult to distinguish the more than one tissues constituting the soft tissue in the radiation image.